Dolls
by My0wnlittleworld247
Summary: Ichigo, a young talented doll maker, loses his lover, Ishida, to the plague, but one good Samaritan act lands him with a single wish, a wish that will change his life forever. Yaoi. MA. AU.


"Oh my God... Uryuu... oh my God..." Ichigo chanted, sinking to his knees, tears dripping down his face.

Ichigo and the bearer of bad news were standing in front of Ichigo's workshop where for the last two years he had been creating china dolls, mostly to order. He was the youngest doll maker in the country, and received gret respect from doll makers worldwide.

"I'm sorry for your loss..." mumbled the doctor; he'd said those words so many times now that it was becoming a routine.

"Uryuu... I love you. Even in death I'll always love you!" cried Ichigo to the sky as though Ishida's spirit might just happen upon him and hear his words, "I wish we could have married like you wanted. I wish I could have given you the world. I love you... I love you..."

"You wish you could have married him!? What kind of sick joke is that!?" demanded the doctor disgust oozing in his words, "...Oh Almighty Father, my Lord and one true saviour, I pray to thank you for riding this world of a sinner, your loving touch having taken a man's life to protect us from his sins, Amen" he prayed, clapping his hands together an looking up to the sky.

"You... thank God for... for striking Uryuu down... because he loved!?" screamed Ichigo, rage boiling in his chest, "How dare you!? How dare you speak like that!? How dare you look at us with hate because we've found the love you'll never know!?"

Ichigo stood unsteadily, lurching forward to punch the man in his jaw, tackling him to the ground.

"Hey! Hey break it up!" called a voice from across the street, the man running over to pull Ichigo from the doctor, "Mr. Kurosaki?" he asked in disbelief. The orange haired man often had a scowl upon his face, but has always been mild mannered, never raising his hand, not even to women who dare to speak rudely.

"Mr. Kurosaki, what's gotten into you?" asked the man, struggling to keep the fiery man away from his victim, "Doctor, are you okay? What happened?"

"I wouldn't touch him if I were you, he's committed the greatest sin against the Lord Almighty!" he proclaimed, yelling his news to the shocked spectators in the street, rising to his feet and pointing with accusation.

"What's he done!?" asked the doctor shocked.

"He's committed homosexual acts! Even engaging in a relationship with Mr. Ishida!" The other man quickly dropped his hands away from Ichigo, moving away, his face a mask of horror.

"Mr Kurosaki...? Is that the truth?" he asked.

Ichigo glared at them all, eyes full of hatred, wet with tears, "I will always love you, Uryuu."

"Faggot" spat the doctor, rushing forward to kick him in the stomach before straightening his clothes, walking away.

Ichigo shot up, storming into his workshop, locking the doors and windows as he pulled every blind he could. He lit a candle to work with, leaning over his equipment in the gloomy cellar.

Ichigo did not move for five days, sitting at workspace, working on his creation. He designed the doll to be life sized, paying attention to detail, crafting the doll to exactly how he remembered his beloved. He payed particular attention to his face, shaping the proud nose with great care, his stoic mouth curled into a smile, eyes closed.

He then set about crafting a pair of frameless rectangular glasses, attaching the glass to the metal wire that joined them, sliding the delicate item onto the face he would see every day, yet never again.

When he had finished his task he went in search of Ishida's clothes, allowing himself quiet satisfaction when the clothes fit perfectly.

"I love you, Uryuu. I will always love you." He vowed, tears streaking his face; he would never see his beloved again, but he would always remember him, until the day he died.

* * *

Several years later...

_Chip... chip... chip... clink! _

Ichigo sat at his worktable, shaping the face of his latest doll: a beautiful little girl, short pink hair with wide eyes, her pretty mouth widened in a cheerful smile.

Carefully he added the finishing touches, painting rosy circles of colour over her cheeks.

He sighed he finally finished, stretching his back, turning to face his smiling angel with a smile of his own, "What do you think, Uryuu? It looks just like her, doesn't it?"

His smile turned sad, longing clear on his face as he thought of his lover.

In the years since Ishida's death, Ichigo had shut himself away from the world; he received orders for dolls and their description through his neighbour, Orihime Inoue, the only person who didn't revile him for him sexual choices.

Ichigo had come to rely on her to buy his groceries as well, paying her for her efforts. He'd found that the doctor had spread the truth among the town and Ichigo had been refused service at every store he tried. He would have moved long ago, were this place not the place his beloved had wanted to live.

He sighed to himself, it was time to go pick up the doll parts he'd ordered. The supplier had shown him hostility along with the others, but they needed his custom, and grudgingly sold him parts.

The outside world had grown accustomed to his few visits, most people ignoring him, others glaring with hate.

Ichigo didn't have far to walk until he was at the supplier's workshop, finding the box of parts plonked away from the workshop, as had become routine. He distributed his coins into the bowl that sat nearby before hoisting the heavy package over his shoulders, hurrying back.

"Food...? Spare some food or water?" came a weary voice as he passed the building two buildings away from his house.

He looked around to find a pile of rags sitting beside the doorway. Further inspection revealed on old woman, gaunt in appearance, "Please sir, without food I will die..."

Ichigo was taken aback, he was so unused to people speaking to him, he had become a recluse over the years, an outcast among the citizens. This woman clearly didn't know who he was, but Ichigo couldn't help but smile, the few words exchanged warming his heart.

"Wait here, I'll be right back," he told her, ducking into his house for a few minutes, returning with a plate of food and a jug of water, offering them to the woman, who ate greedily.

When the platter and jug were empty she leaned in closer to the boy, taking a hold of his jacket, "Boy... if you could ask for anything in the world, what would you wish it to be?"

Ichigo stiffened, his face falling, "there is only one thing I'll ever want, and that wish can never come true." He replied cryptically, picking up the dishes with a sad smile and returning to his home, smiling at the face of his beloved.

He had always loved the doll, but it lacked the spirit and natural spark that Uryuu had... it was incomplete, like a body without a soul.

He jumped as he heard a knock upon the door, despite the gentleness of the sound, he rarely received visitors, Ms. Inoue preferring to leave his supplied by the door, not completely unaffected by the superstitions surrounding homosexual men.

He opened the door, surprised to find a short dark haired woman in front of him, he large purple eyes serious as she let herself into his house.

"Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki, my name is Ms Rukiruki Kuchiki, you may not believe me but I the queen of the faerie folk, and also one in the same with the old beggar woman you just fed. I've been watching you for a long time now, and you have proved to me that your heart is pure and compassionate, despite the hate you receive for simply being in love. Before when I asked you what you wished for you told me that your wish could never be granted," she said, "well your charity has proven to me that you have a heart of gold, and as such I will grant you wish, name it and it shall be done."

Ichigo didn't know what to think, of course he didn't believe in faeries, and this was no doubt a prank, but he had to try, he needed to be able to say that he tried, "Uryuu! I want Uryuu to come back to life!" he wished, eyes pleading.

Rukiruki gazed levelly at him, "under most circumstances necromancy is impossible, the soul having left this world as it separated from its body. However, when a soul remains behind, it is possible to link it to an object, the body is preferable, but usually has decayed beyond repair, as Mr. Ishida's has. In that case, us faeries must choose a suitable host for the soul." She explained, "Usually this would be an issue, however I see that you have already prepared the perfect host."

Ichigo followed her gaze, brightening when he realised she was staring at the china doll.

"So then... does that mean that Ishida's soul is near me? Did he stay behind?" he asked desperately.

"Correct, in fact he's standing right beside you" she answered, pointing to the air beside the orange haired man, "unfortunately, when it comes to necromancy a faerie's skill is limited, the best I can do is give him life at night. By day he will remain a china doll, his soul separate from the vessel, but by night his soul will bond with the doll, and that doll will become human."

Queen Rukiruki silenced Ichigo's questions, ignoring him as she sat down, preparing herself for the inevitable headache that came when binding a soul. She stretched her arm out to the doll, finger extended, the other hand resting on the outstretched elbow.

She yelled something in a foreign language, a flash of blue light filling the room, gone in an instant.

When Ichigo could see again, Queen Rukiruki was leaning against the wall, a hand to her head; the doll still looked like a doll.

"Rukiruki.. is he...? He's still a doll...trailed the orange haired man, confused, his heart sinking.

"I already told you he'll remain a doll by day!" yelled Queen Rukiruki annoyed, "Geez, have some patience, he'll turn into a human based on when the sun rises and sets, it all depends on the sun, not the hour." She scolded, "Well, my job here is done."

"Wait!" cried Ichigo, "why... did you do this for me...? Just because my heart it golden...?"

"...Well actually it was a competition with my brother, he doesn't believe a compassionate human existed, and I'm proving him wrong... the wish was an act of thanks I guess... I'm rarely right." She smiled, before disappearing into the night.

Ichigo waited impatiently, willing the sun to set faster, hoping against hope that Queen Rukiruki wasn't a liar, that he would see his treasured Uryuu again.

Time passed by slowly, Ichigo never looking away from his doll. His hopes jumped when he noticed the sun set, but the slow pace was torturous.

Eventually the sun set and Uryuu began glowing, his pale skin illuminating the dark room. Ichigo was blinded by the light, but when it finally subsided he saw a sigh to cure a broken heart. Before him his doll's hard skin had soften, becoming true flesh, his eyes opening to meet Ichigo's.

"Ichigo...," he started, cut off when his lover rammed into him, arms wrapping around his shoulders, sobbing into his shoulder, "I love you too."

"Oh my God, Uryuu, you're alive! I love you! Oh Uryuu, I love you!" he cried out, his hands roaming over Ishida's face, stopping to rest on his steady heartbeat, "...You... stayed for me. You could have left, but you stayed here with me..."

"Because I love you Ichigo" he smiled, "I love you."

He let his hands slide over Ichigo's form, such strong memories surging forward. He'd longed to do this for the longest time.

He leaned in, mouth gliding lightly across Ichigo's before locking with passion, his hands travelling down Ichigo's back, plucking at the buttons on their shirts, sliding them onto the floor.

Ichigo broke the kiss grudgingly, leading Ishida into his bedroom, where they continued their activities on the bed.

"Nn... Uryuu... I love you," whispered Ichigo, his words sweet, heavy with affection.

"I love you too," Ishida whispered back, slipping his fingers into his mouth and coating them with saliva, reaching down to slide two of them inside of himself.

Ichigo coated a finger in saliva also, reaching down to join him, smiling when Ishida leant heavily against him, panting with lust. He pulled his fingers out, sliding down the bed to take Ichigo into his mouth, coating his length.

Ichigo flipped them gently, crouching on top of his lover, lining up and slowly pushing inside.

Ishida muffled a cry of pain; it had been a very long time, beside the fact that this body had never been stretched before; he'd also skimped on proper preparation... he was impatient to feel connected once more.

Ichigo gave Ishida moment to adjust, but the pale man pushed against him wantonly, coaxing Ichigo into movement.

The orange haired man began rocking back and forth, picking up speed quickly, the couple chanting each other's names like a mantra, whispering words of love in each other's ears, meeting again for another kiss.

Ishida moaned loudly into Ichigo's mouth as the pleasure ripped through him, an arm around his partner's neck, the other reaching down between his legs.

The bed was cracking, lightly hitting the wall with Ichigo's thrusts, which were becoming erratic.

"Uryuu!" he cried as he released inside the pale man, the name muffled by the kiss. He continued rocking, riding out his orgasm as he brought his lover to the edge, his orgasm gracing their stomach.

They lay there, tangled in each other's arms, Ishida's head pressed into Ichigo's chest, feeling secure as he was held by strong arms.

"I'll always be here Ichigo, always by your side. Don't ever doubt that." He whispered as he lost consciousness, ignorant of the silent tears that were running down his lovers face, catching in his brilliant smile.

* * *

When the sun rose Ichigo was still tangled in Ishida's arms, though the pale man had become substantially lighter, if more stiff jointed. Ichigo struggled to free himself from the doll's grasp.

He didn't know how or why any of this had happened, but the thought that Ishida was with him, and that he would see him again that night. That was the greatest comfort Ichigo could ask for, and the only thing he would ever want.

* * *

**A/N**

Sorry, I know it's short ^^' ...and completely fluffy... I try not to write too much fluff, but this was a fic request, and it made sense that they would be in complete fluffy love.

Thankyou Isame Kuroda for requesting it! I'm so sorry it took so long, but I hope you like it all the same. :)

**Please review, I reply to all my reviews and PMs. I love reviews, negative, positive, and random, so make sure you do!**

**And I'm open for fic requests,** so if you'd like one, please let me know ^^ and try not to make them all IchiIshi... I mean doesn't that get boring after a while? And I don't only read Bleach, I have a list of anime I watch on my homepage, so feel free to ask for something a little less mainstream if you like ^^

Thankyou for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it! (Especially you, Isame Kuroda!) :D


End file.
